Army Daze
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: They always say, that days serving the country as a soldier are the best moments in a man's life. Considering how our hopelessly stupid hero made it through, might be OOC.


The most important day of my life surprisingly begins like any other.

I wake up at 0500 hours and roll up my sleeping bag like everyone else. Once everything is packed, I poke my head outside of my camouflage tent. Captain Honekawa is sitting on watch duty and I nod a silent hello. Any sound could give us away, he said. My good buddy Yuuji flashes me a grin and tosses over a canteen. After downing its contents as though I just crawled to an oasis, I scoop up my Springfield Sniper Rifle and head over to where Platoon 3 is gathering.

This is my very first mission as a recruit.

This is also the 501 Youth Brigade's first mission.

This is where we make it or break.

Along with us in Platoon 3 were Harima, T.K., Matsushita, Asou, Yuuji and myself. Standing in the middle of this group is Lieutenant Colonel Gian, fat enough not to be missed.

Gian sighs as he looks at us, "Bunch of noobs aren't they? Sure they can handle it?"

"These men have all proved themselves worthy of 501. They will be fine," Suneo hissed (since he couldn't shout) back as he fiddles with his knife. "Everyone here?"

We all respond by raising our guns and cheer silently. Again, can't give away our position.

Suneo pulls out a map of the surrounding area. On the map is a thick forest with a small cleared area in the middle. "We're headed directly for the center of the woods. The objective of this mission is to get the battle plans from that building. They are essential if we want to get into their fortified bases later. Partner up and spread out. When you get to the clearing standby and wait for my orders. Harry?"

"Potter." We all echoed in agreement.

I naturally partner up with Yuuji. We head to the far right side of camp and slowly start making our way through the woods. I look to the left while he looks to the right. Suddenly his hand flies out in front of my chest, signaling for me to stop. He points at the ground in front of me, and I notice the top of something metallic sticking out of the ground just inches from where my foot is. It must be a Claymore mine. I back up slowly and we make our way around the Claymores.

After walking for a while we finally wander upon some Tediz. I kneel down on the ground while Yuuji scales a tree. Three shots from our Springfields' is all it takes to clear those mutated teddy bears off the area.

We reach the clearing and crouch down low behind some bushes. Glancing around, I notice that Honekawa Suneo, the fastest legs in the whole country, has obviously arrived first. Yuuji and I slowly creep around the clearing, making our way towards our captain. To my left, two more of our Platoon arrive. Harima and T.K. poke their heads out of the bushes. Now the only ones not here are Matsushita and Asou.

Speak of the devil; I hear a rustling of sticks from behind me. Turning around, I see a head bobbing up and down with effort as it makes it's way towards us. Suneo muttered something as he rushes over the to soldier and helps support the second one who is half lying on the forest floor.

Asou waves to us rapidly and we increase our crawling speed to get over there faster.

Matsushita is in bad condition. His upper body is fine, but he is missing one of this feet. Someone must have been a really bad shot to hit his foot. He groans and his eyes flicker open. "Captain, is that you?"

Suneo nods, "Yea it's me. What happened out there?"

"I guess I just wasn't ready yet I was creeping up a tree when someone took a shot at me. I shot up as fast as I could but couldn't escape completely. I can probably crawl back to camp."

"Nah you don't have to do that," Suneo glances at us for a moment. "Harima, get Matsushita back to camp, and tell Lt. Col. Gian we need backup."

"Aw sir, I want to fight!"

"Then get back here fast."

"Yes sir!" Harima picks up Matsushita and begins carrying him back to camp.

Suneo turns to his remaining men to brief them before entering battle. "We are the front lines. Platoon 1 is coming in 0030 hours to act as reinforcements, let's make sure that they have nothing to do when they get here."

"Yes sir!" we chorus back.

"The first thing we have to do is find different weapons, our sniper rifles won't be of much use at close combat. Yoshii, take point."

I nod and after checking that there are no guards around the building, hustle across the clearing. It is only a 50-meter dash, which I clear easily. I press my back up against the wall and provide cover as everyone else makes the run. Once everyone is safely against the wall, I slide over to the front door and play a small amount of C4 on it. I like C4…

Anyways, I blow the door and breach the area. Surprisingly, there is no one there so it is technically cleared already.

Lined up against the wall are MP40's. Perfect, I grab one off the wall and everyone else does the same.

"Where do you think everyone is, Cap?" I ask Suneo.

"I don't know private, maybe they are still asleep, let's head to the quarters next."

"Yes, sir!"

At the other end of the room are two sets of stairs; one leads up, while the other goes down. I make a quick decision to go down first, and slowly make my way down the stairs. Fortunately, the stairs are fairly new and don't creak. Well fortunately for me, unfortunately for any Tediz in the area.

Once downstairs we are met with a long hallway. There are many doorways but no doors. This just makes things easier. I sneak through the hall to the closest doorway. Inside is… nothing. Rations it looks like. In the next room we strike gold. Stg's, Kar's and other weapons are spread out everywhere. T.K. grabs an Stg, but I just stick with the MP40. We stock up on ammo and keep going down the hall.

The next two rooms lie across from each other. Inside are maybe twelve bunks, most of them filled with sleeping teddy bears. Suneo motions for us to wait for him as he goes back to the armory room. He comes back with two silenced pistols. He hands one to me and the other to Yuuji. I understand, I head to the left room and Yuuji heads to the right. We count together on our fingers and with 10 shots I ruin 10 peoples day.

Well technically it was 7 shots, reload, 3 shots, but we don't need to go into the details.

The hallway has one more room; it appears to be a radio room, with radios and other equipment lining the walls. There isn't anyone inside. "Should we destroy this stuff?" Asou asks as he examines one of the radar machines.

Suneo nods and unleashes his machine gun on one of the radios. "Destroy it all, that way if there are any survivors they can't call for reinforcements."

We comply and destroy everything. We keep moving and reach the end of the hallway. I lead the way back up the stairs. Back on the main clearing I notice someone leaning in a chair smoking and cock my gun. Realizing that it is only Harima I relax.

Harima turns his head and laughs, "Man Yoshii, your so tense."

I laugh back, "Well I thought you were a Tediz, what would you expect."

He snuffs out his cigarette and pulls an MP40 off of the wall.

Suneo comes up the stairs last, he scans the room and saw Harima. "Good to see you back Harima." he greets.

"Well thanks Cap!"

Next on our list of things to clear is the upstairs. Yuuji takes point for this one and Suneo puts me in the rear. Yuuji leads up and is closely followed by Asou. Everyone else follows after with me at the back. The upstairs also contains a lobby that is just as desolate as the main floor. In the corner is a ladder, probably leading up to the guard tower. Suneo goes over to it and glances up, trying to see if anyone is up there. "Yoshii, get up there and check the guard tower, pull out your sniper once you're up there and snipe people out of the other towers as well. Then place the flare signaling that the whole building is clear. Everyone else, look for the battle plans."

"Yes sir!" I scale the ladder and peek into the nest. It is currently empty. I slowly peek over the side and see that all of the other nests have soldiers in them. Silently pulling out my sniper, I put a bullet into each of their heads. They never knew what hit them.

I rifle through my bag for a moment and pull out the all-clear flare. I pull the tag and stick it to the outside of the nest. Green smoke starts to ooze out. Satisfied, I climb back down to the lobby.

Asou is standing by the window with binoculars pressed to his face. He looks over at me and I can see a worried expression on his face. "You may want to see this."

I go over to the window and pull out my own binoculars. Heading straight towards us are three Tediz helicopters, full to the brink with reinforcements. "Shit, I'll tell Cap!"

Asou nods and goes back to looking through his binoculars.

I rush down a random hall hoping to find Suneo. Luck must be on my side, because he is he first person I run into.

"Sir, we have an emergency."

"What is it?"

"Three choppers headed this way, they are stuffed to the brim with teddy bears"

"Shit!"

"That's what I said too sir."

"We need Platoon 1 to get here now. Who has the radio in your Platoon?"

"Yuuji sir."

"Get him over here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

I turn and run back down the hall. I think I know where Yuuji is. Sure enough, he is back in the armory, admiring the guns.

"Yuuji! The Cap needs the radio immediately!"

"Ok, ok… don't get your panties in a twist Aki, I'm going."

I watch in amusement as Yuuji wrenches himself away from the shiny weapons and heads off to find Suneo. I follow him and in a few minutes we are at his side.

"Gian, come in you fat bastard," Suneo speaks urgently into the speak box of the radio.

"Yea?" Gian's voice echoes back, "Wassup boy?"

"We need reinforcements here now! Platoon 1, and 2 if they are available."

"Sure thing, No. 1 was about to leave so I'll send them now, it will only take a few minutes to rouse No. 2 and get them moving. What's the situation over there?"

"We have three Tediz choppers headed this way. They maybe have 3-4 times our forces here."

"All right, they are on their way. _Chee pai hosei liao_! Gian out-"

Suneo turns to the two of us. "Gather everyone. Tell them all to gather all of the Claymores you can find and place them around this place. C4 too if you want. We have to hold this building."

"Yes sir."

Yuuji turns to me. "I'll gather the guys, Aki, you start placing the Claymores."

"Sure," I head down to the armory to see what I can find.

In the back corner is a box filled to the brim with Claymores. I stuff them into my backpack and head back to the main level.

Outside I set up rings of claymores around the building, making sure that they are far enough apart that they don't set each other off. I only have enough to go about a half of a mile. I decide not to use C4 in case we had our own troops running on the ground.

By this point I can see the choppers clearly in the sky without binoculars. I hustle back inside and head up to one of the sniper nests. Inside already is Asou who is loading up multiple Sniper rifles.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"If I load a ton of them up then I won't have to reload for a long time."

"True…" I glance at the Choppers as they come nearer. "When do you think our reinforcements are going to get here?"

"Dunno, I think that Platoon 1 is almost here but I'm really not sure."

"Hey! Everyone get yer arses here pronto!" Yells Suneo from the second floor lobby.

Asou and I climb down the ladder and meet with the squad.

Harima looks the most excited out of everyone, "We get to fight now?" he asks eagerly.

"Yes soldier, we get to fight. And what a privilege it is," Suneo used his trademark sarcasm on Harima, "This is it men, reinforcements are on the way but right now it is up to us to hold the fort down. I want on soldier in each Snipe nest, as well as one guarding the entrance. I'll be around here, sniping out of the windows. If you need me just holler. Harry?"

"Potter!" we all shout.

"Good, take your posts, Harima take the door. When the other Platoons get here make sure to let me know."

"Yes sir!" Harima heads downstairs while we head to our corners. I climb up my ladder and get settled. I cock my gun onto my shoulder and peer through the sight.

The first wave of Tediz's start to appear in the woods and I fire a shot into one of their heads. It enters through the forehead and cleanly exits the other side. I can almost hear a mummer coming from them. I put a few more shots into the woods before reloading.

I reach for some ammo and notice a few set guns by me. Oh yeah… Asou must have put them there. I'll have to thank him later.

I scoop up another sniper rifle and empty it's load into the woods. The Tediz's continue to advance forward, but suddenly explode.

Go claymores!

As if on cue, the first Platoon appears out of my peripheral vision. They line up in a row with their machine guns cocked.

"Fire! _Huat arh_! _HONG KAN ARH_!" Gian shouts his trademark Singaporean dialect. Platoon 1 complies and releases a blast of bullets into the woods.

Within minutes after starting, the fighting is over. By time Platoon 2 arrived, everything was cleaned up and it was as if a battle hadn't even occurred.

501 was victorious and the battle plans were safe in our hands.

I take a peek at the battle plans. They are blueprints to the most dangerous, dastardly prison in the world. I guess we are headed there next.

Great! I love my army days.


End file.
